Spidey Oneshots and Ideas
by cornholio4
Summary: Ideas I came up with for future Spider-Man stories! Couples of all sorts!


**Okay I decided to start this series of oneshots dealing with the first chapters of several Spider-Man ideas that I can come up with which will feature many couples! This first one takes place after the Divided We Stand Ultimate Marvel Event!**

**Chapter 1: Project Spider Lazarus**

Peter Parker moaned as he found himself on some sort of operating table in a room that was all white and completely void of all wallpaper, "I don't believe it!" a voice said "he is actually missing, there are miracles and then there's this..."

Peter felt as if he had just recovered from a huge car crash but it felt like he was healing at an extraordinary rate, the last thing Peter remembered was passing out before saving his family and friends from Norman Osborn's Six, what just happened?

Peter found himself wearing a black suit and he was now facing a black elderly man in a lab coat, "Who are you, what am I doing here, where is here?" he snapped at the man taking the now frightened man by the collar, by his experiences he was thinking he was in some sort of supervillain lab.

"You wouldn't believe me..." the man said cowering at the glare of the young veteran hero who had went through so much, Peter said in a dark low voice "try me!"

"You are in a secret lab in the White House..." the man answered in a weak voice and Peter wondered if he was in some hidden camera show: the White House and if he was some prisoner for a supervillain organisation then they had to be ones who were extremely weak for their cover stories.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a familiar voice say "Dr Streiten is right Peter, put him down and I will explain everything!"

Peter then dropped the man and turned and saw Captain America the man who had just recently told him that he was not a hero deserving of the costume, "Cap what is going on, why am I at the White House and not a hospital?" Peter asked his confusion growing as Cap let out a humourless laugh.

"Peter I don't know how to break it to you in a way you will believe." Cap said looking down "but you have just come back alive, for the last few months you were dead!"

Peter had his jaw slacken a huge amount; if this wasn't the super stern and super serious super soldier and member of the Ultimates then he would have thought this was just some prank on him.

About an hour later Peter was sitting in the Oval Office sharing some coffee with Cap who was sitting at the main desk itself, he could not believe what had been explained to him.

Apparently he died in the battle with Osborn and since then and America is just dealing with a huge superpowered war where the United States of America became the Divided States of America and that Sentinels were running rampant and on top of that Reed Richards became an evil would be Conquerer!

Not only that but Cap became president, President Cap, he would have laughed if he had not been told he had been dead. Cap was now explaining about a serum SHIELD scientists Aldrich Killian and Maya Hansen created called Extremis which could regenerate lost body parts and could theoretically restore someone's mind if the corpse was less than 20 months old.

"I had Dr Streiten induce your body with Extremis as well as some other little cyber implants inside your body Peter that Tony helped with..." Cap said his voice low "I am not proud of what I did but I have spent the last few months wishing the bullet had hit me instead of you..."

"Does anyone else know about this?" Peter asked and Cap gave a shake of his head, "No, I used my presidential powers to make 'Project: Spider Lazarus' so classified that not even the SHIELD Director could gain access to it." Cap explained putting his coffee mug and staring at Peter in the eye "the only ones who know are myself, Tony, Dr Hansen, Dr Killian, Dr Streiten and my advisor."

Before Peter could respond then rushed in was a man in a suit saying "President Rogers I tried to stop her and tell her that you were in a meeting but she insists on meeting you and is on her way here getting past the security!"

"Who?" Cap asked urgently hoping things could not become more complicated by making this visitor one of the wrong people to come; unfortunately fate could be so cruel sometimes.

"President Katherine Pryde of Utopia!" the man answered and Cap just groaned and Peter was even more confused, what was Utopia and why was his ex-girlfriend the president of it!

Then entered a young woman who Peter managed to recognise as Kitty, "I know your assistant said you were in an important meeting but I have a situation in Utopia that has to be taken care of..." Kitty said before her face grew shocked when she spotted Peter which turned to fury as she faced Cap.

"YOU HAVE GOT SOME NERVE MR PRESIDENT!" Kitty roared looking ready to Cap, this attitude was making Peter wonder if this really was the same giddy girl he had gone out with for two weeks, Kitty continued her tirade at Cap "NOT ONLY DID YOU HAVE A HAND IN PETER'S DEATH BUT YOU INSULT HIS MEMORY BY HAVING A CLONE MADE..."

Peter realised that he should have seen it coming that he would be mistaking for a clone especially with Gwen and Jessica, Cap looked calm as he merely passed Kitty a file marked "**PROJECT: SPIDER LAZARUS**".

Kitty still glared at Cap as she snatched the file away and began reading page by page, when she was done she just dropped the file with shock etched onto her face.

She faced Cap while pointing at a nervous Peter and he nodded, Peter then found himself enveloped into a huge hug with Kitty holding onto him as if her life had depended on it, Kitty sounded like she was trying to speak but her tears kept her from speaking.

Peter hugged back deciding he would deal with what happens now he has practically become a zombie later.

**What do you think?**


End file.
